SSBB Potato or Dare
by SmashStuff
Summary: A ToD plot twist with your favorite Pokémon hosts! Rated T, so keep that in mind when requesting dares. Please review!
1. Teh Introduction

"Hello, and welcome to Potato or Dare!" Jack said. "Of course, with yours truly, an actor and the host for Pokemon in the PC!"

"ANND, Dan and I are also hosts, AAAAANNNNDDDDD, we have two newbies!" Max said.

"Say hello to Alexia the Espeon and Taylor (BOY) the Charizard!" Dan said.

"Daniel, I know you transformed those two, but why did ya have to do it to us?" Alexia asked.

"Also, I put Greninja powder on Max so that I wouldn't get him confused with Jack!" Dan answered, although it wasn't really an answer.

"And we have the Smash Bros. crew with us, all of them!" Jack said. Then, the smashers teleported into the blank studio.

"Hello, smashers, and welcome to Potato or Dare! The rules are simple: someone tells you to do something, and you do it. If you don't want to, call Potato. One of the hosts *points to hosts* will give you a Potato. If you don't want to do the Potato, you can do your dare, or get tortured by my SWORD OF AWESOMENESS!" Jack explained.

"Wow." Mario said.

"A TALKING POKÉMON? GAHTA CATCH EM AL- where are my balls?" Red said.

"You don't have any in Brawl, remember?" Link said.

"Since when does Link talk?" Alexia asked.

"Haven't you seen the Legend of Zelda cartoon?" Taylor said.

"Ah."

"Let's get started!" Max said.

"Okay!" Alexia said. "Lucario, I dare you to watch Barney."

"POTATO!" Lucario called.

"Okay. You have to end every sentence with "naked."

"Okay naked."

"Mai turn. Link, I dare you to get tortured by the sword of awesomeness." Taylor dared.

"Okay! How bad can it be, anyway?" Link asked with a smug face.

"LEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNKKKKIIINNNNSSSSS!" Jack screamed.

_Five minutes later..._

"Jack, you have to revive him." Max reminded.

"'Kay." Jack said plainly.

"Who knew... a Victini... could be so good... with a sword." Link said between gasps of breath.

"Let's let the viewers send in the rest, okay?" Dan said. "Goodbye!"

"Forgot to include someone?" Katniss Everdeen said.

Jack drooled and then fainted.

"I'm good!" Katniss said.


	2. The First Darer

"Okie... we have some things..." Jack said.

"Let's do this thang!" Max screamed. He had eaten Jack's secret supply of carnivorous French toast.

"Okay! Here are le dares! And a truth."

Toon Link:Jump off a 900000ft cliff.

Ice Climbers:Climb mount Everest, and are you guys siblings?

Ike:Go shopping with Pit and Red for clothes.

Ness and Lucas:Play the pocky game(Look it up)

Sonic:Have a race with the superhero The Flash.

Marth(a):Do a Sailor Moon pose and say"I  
challenge you in the name of the moon!"

Lucario:Do a Goku impression!

Everyone:WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN!(Warning:This show might leave some people scarred for life)

"Okay, Toon Link! You have our first dare!" Dan said.

"What is it?" he asked

"Go jump off a 900,000 foot cliff."

"WAT."

"You can potato it."

"Umm... no thanks." *jumps off cliff*

"Those are a bunch of guts." Alexia said.

"More than in the Hunger Games!" Katniss said.

"Next!" Taylor said.

"Been there, done that." Popo said.

"And yes, have you ever seen Snake's codec calls?" Nana said.

"Okay, Ike? Pit, Red and you are going shopping for clothes." Jack said.

"Oh gosh, this will take forever." Ike said.

_One boring shopping trip later..._

Pit, Ike, and Red come into the studio with a boatload of shopping bags.

"FANGIRLS. TOO MANY FANGIRLS." Pit said. Then all of them sat in a corner with the same look that someone would have on their face if they saw Ike and Zelda sleeping together.

"Oooooookkay. Now... wat. Okay." Max said.

"POTATO!" Ness and Lucas said.

"Okay," Katniss said. "You have to play Spaghetti Ribbon."

"Whuzzat?" Ness asked.

"Ask every girl if they want to eat spaghetti. The first one to say yes has to kiss you."

"Can't be that bad."

"_And_ you both have to eat the spaghetti."

"Whatever. Okay, Alexia? Will you eat spaghetti with me?" Ness asked.

"Yes." Alexia answered.

_One human-to-Espeon kiss and spaghetti share later..._

"Never. Again." Ness said, and went into the same corner as Red, Ike, and Pit.

"Sonic. Race deh Flash." Dan said, then transported The Flash into the studio.

"Three... two... one... GO!" Dan started. They completed the race at the same time.

"Okay, let's check our supah slow motion cameras!" Taylor said. "We have a winner! Congrads, Flash!"

"What do I win?" Flash asked.

"Mudkip!" Katniss then held up a Mudkip, being the only host with opposable thumbs.

"Yaaaayyyy!"

"Byyyyyeeeee!"

"Marth?" Alexia called.

"I challenge you in the name of the moon!" Marth said in a Sailor Moon pose.

"Excuse me, what?" A voice said from the back of the studio.

"SAILOR MOON!" Jack fangirl-screamed.

"That's me!"

"Wow."

It was Sailor Moon's turn to announce a dare. "Lucario, do a Goku impression. I'll help you out: Scouter, what is the target's Aura level?"

"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND!" Lucario screamed.

"No."

"Man, guys. We really need more dares." Jack said.

"Heck with it! Mr. Game and Watch, you're awesome. Give me a hug!" Taylor said.

"Beep beep. Beeep." G&W beeped, then gave Taylor a hug.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Umm... Wario, I hate you. SWORD OF AWESOMENESS!" Jack screamed.

"No!" Wario yelled.

"Bang!"


	3. More Dares and Slenderman!

Jack: We has more dares!

Max: So without further aideu, LET'S GET STARTED!

Dan:This set of dares is from Mika-Chan.

HIIIII  
Pit:Challenge Sora from Kingdom hearts to a battle!  
Ike:Get attacked by fangirls!  
Ice Climbers,Toon Link,Ness,Lucas:Play Slender:The arrival.  
Everybody:Listen to Vocaloid!(Look up Vocaloid on YouTube)

Alexia:PITTTTT? You have to challenge Sora from Kingdom Hearts!

Pit:Actually, Sora's dead.

All the hosts: WHAT?

Pit:*supah dramatic flashback!*

Announcer Dude: Hello and welcome to the Sky Heroes reunion!

Sora:And, Pit's here!

Then Hades came bursting through the wall.

Hades: DIE, SORA, DIE!

Sora:*faints*

Hades:*kills unconscious Sora*

END OF FLASHBACK!

Sailor Moon: Okay, so... I guess we can't do that dare.

Taylor:Okie dokie, now... *pees himself laughing*

Katniss: There's nothing funny about it! I got attacked by fanboys once! *shudders*

Jack: And Ragnell is gone for this dare. *throws Ragnell into psychic bubble*

Ike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SM: RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Jack:I hate Link for not letting me crawl under Zelda's shirt. Throw him in!

Everyone else: *hides behind protective shield*

_One fangirl attack later..._

Ike and Link: *explode*

Max: Okaaaayyyy... now we have- OH MY GOSH I WANNA PLAY TOO!

Jack: Okay! So, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Max. ARE YOU READY?

The contestants:Yes we are!

All the hosts (besides Max):THREE... TWO... ONE... GOOOOOO!

The players woke up in a dark forest with no way of getting out except one...

Max: Car car car car car!

Ness:Let's drive! Wait... where are the keys?

Jack: Give you a hint: there are no keys.

Popo: GIVE US ALL YA GOT, PUNYMAN!

Slenderman:*kills Popo's character*

Popo: WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!

Toon Link: I found some pages when you guys were looking for a way out! *shows them five pages*

Max: We already found one, so we need one more.

Mysterious voice: You'll never find it.

Lucas and Nana: NOOOOOOO! HE'S COMING FOR OUR SOULS!

_Five minutes later..._

Max and Ness are the last ones standing.

Ness:I FOUND THE LAST PAGE!

Mysterious voice: No... it can't be... I've been beaten.

Ness and Max:*happy dance*

Alexia: Actually, Mika, we don't do YouTube dares. Sorry!

Taylor: But in return... we'll blow someone up.

Jack: WE GON' LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE!

Ike: *gets blown up by dynamite*

Jack: Guts... guts everywhere.

Katniss, SM and Taylor: It's so beautiful!

Max:Okay, and... that's it! Byedles!


	4. What IS Under a Gardevoir's Dress?

Jack: We have a load of new dares!

Max: We're popular now!

Katniss: No way.

katniss has to fite the team of peeta & gale. AND she gets an ally of haymitch, but he will pass out after 5 minutes if he tries too hard cuz' he is drunk. and if u say potato, then u have to eat 5 potatoes, catnip! and can I put minecraft dares? then HEROBRINE IS MY BESTIE!

Dan: Wait just one second. Since this is a SSB Potato or Dare, they have to do a brawl!

Jack: Ready, Catnip?

Katniss: Oh boy.

Alexia:Okay! We want a bloody fight! And... GO!

_One supah awesome HG fight later..._

Taylor: The winner is... Katniss and Haymich!

Jack: Okay, let's bring you in here, Ender! *teleports you in here*

Ender: GIMME DA HEROBRINE!

Alexia:*hands live Herobrine* Would you LEAVE?

Ender: *making out with Herobrine* Yeah!

Jack: Next!

I am a little more than confused. What's up with all these characters from other games or books? Wouldn't that be labelled as a crossover, not a straight out fan fiction? This so far is alright, certainly funny, but it could use some work so it isn't all over the place.

Max: Ooh, burn!

Dan: We are Pokémon, and aren't those part of Super Smash Bros?

Sailor Moon: Also, if one of the hosts is a HG character, that doesn't take out of the 35+ more SSB characters! And I was a reward to our first reviewer.

Jack: So in short, it's as if I put a dab of yellow in a puddle of blue. It wouldn't make green.

Taylor: Next!

(Has creepy voice)I'M I brought my dares!  
Mega Man:Watch Dora the Explorer

Ice Climbers:Challenge Gray from Fairytail,Elsa from frozen,and Jack Frost to A SNOWBALL FIGHT!They also have the power to control snow.

Ike,Marth and Roy:Get attacked by the snowballs if they decide to team up.

Jack: Mega Man, you have to watch DORA!

MM: Yaaaaayyyyyyy! *starts watching every known Dora episode in the universe*

Max, Taylor and Dan: *supah awesome explosion*

Jack, Katniss, Alexia, and SM: WAT.

Katniss: Okay, Popo and Nana! You have to challenge Gray, Elsa, and Jack Frost to a SNOWBALL FIGHT!

The Ice Climers: POTATO!

Jack: Okie! Eat five potatoes!

Nana: Yaaayyyy! *starts eating potatoes with her brother*

Jack: Nana, Popo, Marth, Ike and Roy? SNOWBALL FIGHT!

_One super awesome snowball fight later..._

All the fighters: *covered in snow*

SM: How did we have a snowball fight in the SUMMER?

Alexia: The cold room.

Jack: Anyway, NEXT DARES!

Katniss: But we don't have any more dares!

SM: Hey, I wonder what's under a Gardevoir's dress! *looks under Dan's dress and faints*

Jack: We're done here.


	5. We Transform Back!

Jack: Hello, and welcome back! Now, before we get to the dares, let me make an announcement!

Max: What? You're making an announcement and you never told us?

Jack: Now... as a response to the person who said this fanfic was more of a crossover, I'm doing something to make it less confusing. So... Katniss, Sailor Moon, Alexia and Taylor are leaving! *shoots them with a portal gun* Now, here is some Human Powder from Daniel's bedroom!

Dan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jack: One... Two... Three... DUMP! *dumps powder on their heads*

Max:*a relatively short person with wispy, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Wearing a Oregon State jersey and blue shorts.*

Dan:*taller than Max but shorter than Jack. Has curly but short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black and white sweatpants*

Jack: *pretty tall with dirty blonde hair and one black eye and one dark brown eye. Wearing light green shirt and baggy, white shorts*

All three: *doing a happy dance*

Max: Now it's... dun dun dun dun duun... dare time!

Ike: inflate Pit and Marth  
Toon Link: fight Godzilla with no weapons  
Link: marry Zelda

Dan: Okay, Ike? Inflate Pit and... Red!

Jack: No, Pit and MARTH.

Dan: Fine.

Ike: *pulls out Party Time balloon inflater* IT'S PARTY TIME!

Jack: I have a better idea! *grins evily*

Ike: What?

Jack: *whispering to Ike* Take this body switching gun and switch them with Kirby and Jigglypuff.

Ike: 'Kay. *does what Jack said*

Marth (in Kirby's body): Waaahhhh!

Jack: Anywho, next dare!

Dan: Toon Link, fight Godzilla with no weapons!

TL: *throws all his weapons away* There. BRING IN THE GODZILLA!

Jack: Woah. I'm not letting Godzilla crush my studio! TO TOKYO!

_One supah awesome fight later..._

Dan: We have a winner! Toon Link! *cheers*

Jack: Ooh! Link has to marry Zelda!

_One wedding later..._

Link: Lemme go change my status!

Jack: And that's our show!


	6. Dares and Death

Jack: *listening to _Count Me In _by Dove Cameron* Even when you're gone, I feel you close.

Max: You listen to that catywumpis?

Jack: *slices Max in half with the sword of awesomeness* Yay! Death!

Max: *gets revived by one-use reviving chip* Okay, I'll never insult your music again.

Jack: Thank you. Hey, where is Dan?

Dan: I'm back from dare-hunting!

Max: In that case, let's have some fuuun!

Here are my super dares  
Red: Find Leaf and Kiss her in front of the smashers  
Sonic: Race with against Mario in Sega All Stars Racing Transformed way and the racing track is from house of the dead  
Pit: Challenge an Abyss Dragons from the planet cray  
Ike:: Challenge Goku with all your might  
Marth: Ask Caeda to go to the House of the Dead and you may kill all the zombies you want  
Bowser: Challenge Natsu from fairytail a Flaming Battle  
Link: Drink all the kinds of milk until you're full!

Jack: Red, you have to find and kiss Leaf.

Red: Whatever. *finds Leaf instantly because of Celebi*

Leaf: Hi! *kisses Red full on the lips*

Jack: Now, if you will, FEEL THE BURN OF SUPAH COOL TELEPORTING SLUDGE! *pours bucket of said sludge on Leaf*

Red and Toon Link: Take me with youuuuuuuuuu!

Dan: Bor-ing! Next dare! Wait, what the flip is the House of the Dead?

Jack: Just go to Dracula's Castle from Castlevania. It has great acoustics!

Mario and Sonic: Let's get started!

Max: Okay! Three... two... one... GODLES!

_One scary and odd race later..._

Jack: *playing Tomodachi Life* By the power of cotton candy!

Max: Race is over, Jack.

Jack: Who won?

Max: Sonic. Duh.

Jack: Anywho, NEXT DARE! *note that 'next dare' is screamed so loud that Dan comes out of hiding because Jack was on a stuffing high*

Dan: We don't know what that thing is! NEXT!

Max: Okay, so... OH MAI GERSH I LOVE IKE SO MUCHIE! *steals the SOA and lets Ike borrow it*

Jack: I like Ike too. He can borrow it. *pulls out bag of popcorn with extra cheese powder*

Max: *steals one of Jack's popcorns*

Ike: *instantly kills Goku with SOA*

Max: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!** *is so happy it rains Mudkips*

Jack: Who's a good boy? *snuggles Mudkipz*

Dan: Nextles!

Max: Again, going to Dracula's Castle, but you can do whatever ya what.

_One day later..._

Marth: I'm back! And I brought aged ham!

Pac-Man and Kirby: Ham? GIMME DA HAMMMM! NAW!

Max: Next.

Jack: STOP STINKING TALKING ABOUT THINGS WE DON'T KNOW! *calm voice* Next dare.

Dan: *drinks all the milk and then pukes rainbows*

Everyone else: *mentally disturbed*

Jack: Next dare set.

Hello!:D

Kirby:Have some chicken pot pie.

Pit:Hey Pit,wanna go thrift shopping?

Toon Link and Katniss:Challenge each other to a battle!

Samus:Kiss,marry or kill:Marth,Snake,or Bowser?

Jack: *reads first dare* *dies*

Max: *eye twich*

Jack: *gets revived* Knowing Kirby, he'd eat all the chicken pot pie. So, no. Not even once. Next!

Max: Hey Pit, wanna go thrift shopping?

Pit: Nope! Do the next dare, please.

Jack: Sorry, but Katniss isn't here at the moment.

Dan: Does that mean you can't do the dare?

Jack: I never said that. *uses teleporting sludge and Katniss appears* Fight Toon Link.

Katniss: Got it. *shoots TL in the heart with an arrow*

Jack: *revives TL and teleports Catnip out of the studio* Next. Dare.

Dan: Okay, Samus! Who would you rather kiss, marry, then kill?

Samus: Bowser because I wouldn't get arrested for killing him. Also, I hate dinosaurs.

Bowser: I WAS MODELED AFTER AN OX! *tears Samus to shreds*

Max: That is all for today.


End file.
